vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Nathan Drake
|-|Uncharted: Drake’s Fortune = |-|Uncharted 2: Among Thieves = |-|Uncharted 3: Drake’s Deception = |-|Uncharted 4: A Thief’s End = Summary Nathan Drake is the protagonist of Naughty Dog's Uncharted franchise. He is a treasure hunter and a professional thief. Since childhood Drake has believed that he is the descendant of the famous English explorer Sir Francis Drake. Along with his friends Elena Fisher, Chloe Frazer and Victor Sullivan, Drake has had many adventures including searching for the lost city of El Dorado on an uncharted island, following a series of clues left by Marco Polo to find the legendary Cintamani stone and hunting for Iram of the Pillars, a lost Arabian city said to be full of riches, all while battling with competitors and occasionally supernatural threats along the way. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B physically, higher with most weapons. 9-A with explosive weapons Name: Nathan "Nate" Drake Origin: Uncharted Gender: Male Age: Mid 30's Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Acrobat and Climber, Martial Arts (Brawling), Weapon Mastery (With most firearms), Stealth Mastery, Professional Thief, Minor Resistance to Mind Manipulation and Drugs (Has had his own experience with mind drugs), Incredibly lucky. With Mysticals, he has: Enhanced Senses/Extrasensory Perception (Via Staff of Ayar Manco. Sends out pulses, placing enemies on radar for a short period of time), Summoning and Limited Soul Manipulation (Via Wrath of El Dorado. Summons the El Dorado which launches specters that seek out and damage nearby enemies), Resurrection (Via the Cintamani Stone. Channels the power of the Cintamani stone to revive downed allies), Invisibility and Speed Amplification (Via Spirit of the Djinn. Renders himself invisible and gains a speed boost while rolling or jumping off a rope swing), Time Manipulation (Via Indra’s Eternity. Creates a field which slows all enemy movement), Limited Teleportation (Via Path of Indra. Teleports himself to a nearby teammate), Damage Reduction (Via Shield of Asgard. Temporarily reduces incoming damage) Attack Potency: Wall level physically (Has defeated dozens of gang members all by himself. Can trade blows with those who can harm him. While fighting Nadine Ross, he punched a big hole into a thick wooden floor, which is superior to demolishing a wooden door. Can snap necks with ease. Can fight against enemies wearing thick plated kevlar armor with his bare hands and even stomp them), higher with most melee weapons and firearms (Has no problems penetrating thick plated kevlar). Small Building level with weapons (Some missile variants of the RPG-7 pack enough power to penetrate the armor of an M1 Abrams tank, and Nathan uses those missiles) Speed: Peak Human with Supersonic+ combat speed and reactions (Has consistently dodged RPG-7 fire, which can reach Mach 0.9. Has also consistently dodged rounds from assault rifles like the AK-47 and the G36. Has fought against enemies who can do the same), Subsonic+ (Makes use of M1911s and rocket launchers) to Supersonic+ attack speed with firearms (Uses weapons based on the FN SCAR, M4 Carbine, HK G36 and M249) Lifting Strength: Class 5 (Can kick large oil drums without much effort and push over a small pillar. Can snap necks with ease while they're straight, which would require over 1,250 lbs of force. Pushed a helicopter through weakened railings off of an edge, although it took him two tries) Striking Strength: Wall Class Durability: Wall level (Has repeatedly withstood being stabbed, slashed and shot and getting up to fight right after. Withstood a portion of a tank shot and was only knocked back. Has taken rocket launcher shots and lived to tell the tale. Can withstand blows from superhumanly enhanced foes. Has survived grenades up at point-blank range multiple times in a row. Survived this), but his luck makes him somewhat hard to kill Stamina: Superhuman (Can fight hordes of enemies in sub-artic temperatures while injured. Was also able to fight a massive group of soldiers after walking for days in a desert) Range: Hundreds of metres with firearms Standard Equipment: Grappling Hook, Machete, Semi-automatic pistols, Revolvers, Shotguns, Assault rifles, Sniper Rifles, Grenades, Grenade Launcher and RPG Intelligence: Gifted. Possesses vast amounts of knowledge about history and archaeology. Has outwitted reasonably smart enemies. Is also a master of improvisation and using the environment in combat. Weaknesses: Doesn't enter a fight with a strategy, luck does have its limits. Not exactly very good at going toe-to-toe with experienced martial artists due to having slacked out during his rest period of 3 years between the events of Uncharted 3 and Uncharted 4. Can only hold out against mind-based drugs for so long before he gets overwhelmed by them. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Protagonists Category:Game Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Thieves Category:Uncharted Category:Weapon Masters Category:Sword Users Category:Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale Category:Naughty Dog Category:Playable Characters Category:Supernatural Luck Users Category:Mascots Category:Playstation Characters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Summoners Category:Soul Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Time Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Damage Reduction Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Stealth Masters Category:Blade Users Category:Snipers Category:Explosion Users Category:Video Game Characters Category:Acrobats Category:Brawlers Category:Weapon Users Category:Married Characters Category:Parents Category:Grappling Users Category:Hook Users Category:Drivers